


king watcher

by trueprinci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: NB SUGA MY DUDES, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prose Poem, Trans Character, in which oikawa gets a crush on a nb rival, is oikawa cis in this? Hell No
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueprinci/pseuds/trueprinci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>last SASO 2k15 poem fill, based off <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4049.html?thread=989137#cmt989137">this quote prompt</a> from <a href="http://solfuric.dreamwidth.org/">solfuric</a>: <br/>"Kings are justly called gods for that they exercise a manner or resemblance of Divine power upon Earth."</p>
<p>-King James I in his speech to Parliament, 1609</p>
<p>suga is nb with they/them pronouns in this, oikawa is the he/him since this is from his perspective!!! he's probably not cis, but definitely Gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	king watcher

If he is a king, then they are a god

If cleanliness is next to godliness

They have the cleanest serves

He has ever witnessed.

 

He's off his game, but must be in it

They move like a spectacle 

With sharp hits and sets 

That penetrate his concentration

 

He can't believe his eyes

As they move attentive and quick

On the person of wonder before him

As they move like the ocean across the court

 

When the haze and heavy breaths

Of a break from the flow of the game

Gives him the stars and space to think

He registers one question in his ringing ears

 

Who _is_ that player?

 

_I don't know_

_But_

_They are a wonder_


End file.
